


Szép Új Világ 1.5. – Karácsonyi különkiadás

by Tanin



Series: Szép Új Világ [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Jedi Academy - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Christmas fun, Crossover, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanin/pseuds/Tanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy kis karácsonyi csemege, 2010-ből.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a történet az alaptörténet vizsga előtti részénél játszódik, ami azt jelenti, hogy Harry és Shin még tanulóidejüket töltik az akadémián… Aki nem olvasta a Szép új világot, annak valószínűleg minden homályos lesz, főleg a szereplők, meg szerintem az egész szituáció miatt… aki viszont olvasta az eredeti művet, az remélem, örömét leli benne…

1\. Fejezet

 

 

A hatalmas gigapoliszt, mely otthont adott az akadémiának és az Egyesült Intergalaktikus Szövetség székhelyének, vastag hótakaró fedte. Így a város úgy festett, mintha egy ügyes kezű mester kristályból faragta volna ki. Az utcákon lágyan szállingózott a hó, miközben különféle repülő egységek közlekedtek az égbe nyúló tornyok között, és emberek meg más lények sétáltak kényelmes tempóban az utcán.

Az akadémia diákjai jól megérdemelt szünidejüket töltötték, így a hatalmas, csillag alakú épületegyüttesben egy lélek sem járt, a tornyokat azonban színes fénybe vonta a bennük kavargó mágia. Még Atemu tornya is fényárban úszott, sőt, az általában sötét torony fénylett a leginkább, a mágia megannyi színe egyszerre kavargott benne és körülötte.

A két fiatal mágus-kadét egymás mellett ballagott a nyüzsgő utcákon, kiélvezve a szünidejük minden percét. Mindketten egymagasak voltak, ám a hasonlóság gyakorlatilag itt véget is ért. Egyiküknek váll aláig érő, fekete haja, smaragdzöld szeme és halovány bőre volt. Fekete farmert (vagy legalábbis farmerhoz nagyon hasonlító anyagú nadrágot) viselt, sötétzöld kötött pulóverrel, felette vastag, fekete, csuklyás köpennyel és térd alattig érő csizmával. Övén, ahogy az akadémiára lépése óta mindig, ott lógott fegyvere, a Gla’Ive, amitől sosem vált meg.

Társa, vele ellentétben teljesen más volt. Nem ember, de legalább humanoid. Világoskék bőre, hegyes füle, ametiszt szín szeme, és combközépig érő, mogyoróbarna, fonott haja volt. A hideg idő dacára azonban ő nem volt melegen öltözve. Mindössze egy fekete farmer, és egy ujjatlan póló volt rajta, holott a levegőben meglátszódott a leheletük is, ahogy az utcákat és az üzleteket rótták. Ahogy társának, neki is ott lógott a fegyvere az övén, pont kéznél, hogyha szükség lenne rá. Bár erre igencsak kicsi volt az esély.

– Komolyan, Shin! – kiáltott fel a fekete hajú ifjú, aznap már ki tudja, hogy hanyadjára. – Rossz rád nézni! Nem tennél legalább úgy, mintha fáznál? – fejezte be méltatlankodva.

– Nem! – jött a válasz a kék bőrű kerovaitól. – Amúgy meg mit zavar? Végre valahára jól érzem magam a földi klímában! – vigyorgott társára. – Amúgy meg mit irigykedsz? Csak azért, mert nekem nem kell úgy beburkolóznom, hogy úgy nézzek ki, mint egy jeti?

– Jeti a fejed! – vágott vissza Harry.

– Komoly? – nevetett a kerovai, és az emberek kissé félre húzódtak, amikor a Halál Angyalainak nevezett duó elhaladt mellettük. – Azt nem hinném!

Harry egy jól irányzott mozdulattal fejbe kólintotta barátját, akinek azonban az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kitérnie.

– Mellé! – öltötte a nyelvét társára a kerovai, majd ezzel a mozdulattal szinte egyszerre egyenesen nekiment egy oszlopnak, és a földön kötött ki.

Harry hihetetlen nevetésben tört ki, majd mikor végre sikerült magát kicsit lenyugtatni, kezét nyújtotta Shinnek, és felhúzta a földről.

– Mit is mondtál? – nyögte ki végül, mikor már végre sikerült normálisan levegőhöz jutnia.

Shin mindösszesen csak ránézet, felhúzta az orrát, és szó nélkül tovább indult. Harry mélyet sóhajtott, majd megszaporázta lépteit, hogy utolérje a duzzogó kerovait.

– Most komolyan egész nap hisztizni fogsz? – kérdezte végül a fekete hajú mágus. – Ennyire nem üthetted meg magad!

– Nem hisztizek – bökte oda Shin, de rá se nézett Harryre.

– Aha, én pedig házimanó vagyok…

Shin megtorpant, Harry pedig kis híján nekiment.

– Mi az a házimanó? – kérdezte a kerovai.

Harry hirtelen nem tudta, hogy nevessen vagy homlokon vágja magát, így csak megcsóválta a fejét.

– Hagyjuk – válaszolta. – Ha még később is eszedbe jut, majd megkérem Perselust, hogy magyarázza el neked. – Kis szünetet tartott. – Most már abbahagytad a hisztit?

– Nem hisztiztem.

– Oké, hagyjuk – csóválta meg újra a fejét. – Szóval hova is megyünk? – kérdezte, miután újra elindultak.

– Karácsonyi ajándékokat venni! – vigyorodott el Shin, Harry pedig inkább nem mondott semmit.

Miközben mentek, a hó egyre inkább esett, az üzletek kirakataiban pedig mágikus fények égtek és csábították be az éppen arra járókat.

Harryt még most is megdöbbentette az új világ, ahova alig egy éve csöppent. A távoli jövőbe, ahol az űrutazás már napi rutin, és mindenféle földönkívüli lény járkál az utcákon.

Shin hirtelen megállt egy üzlet előtt.

– Ide jöttünk? – kérdezte Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Bizony ám – vigyorogta Shin, és már indult is befelé.

Harrynek már az első pillantásra furcsa volt az üzlet. A többi bolttal ellentétben, itt nem mágikus fények, hanem gyertyák és furcsa lámpák égtek, odabent pedig réges-régen hallott, karácsonyi slágerek szóltak. A polcokon mindenféle, Harry számára ismerős dolog volt. Figurák, képek, könyvek – igazi, papírra nyomtatott könyvek –, játékautók, DVD-k, és mindenféle csecsebecse, amit csak elképzelni tudott. Harry már éppen kérdezni akarta, hogy miért jöttek ide, amikor Shin elkiáltotta magát.

– Hé, Papus! Megjöttünk!!!

– Hányszor mondtam már, hogy ne hívjon Papusnak, Mr. Maxuweru! – jött a bolt belső helységéből egy érdes hang, majd kisvártatva egy idős férfi lépett elő. Úgy hetven körüli lehetett, bőre ráncos volt, ám egy fiatalember tartásával és testalkatával bírt. Haja, bár hófehér volt már a kortól, sűrű fürtökben omlott a vállára, mandulavágású szeme pedig keleti származásra utalt. Barna ing volt rajta, fekete nadrág és csizma, és egy furcsa üveggömböt törölgetett.

– Már egy jó párszor – legyintett a kerovai. – Megvan, amit kértem? – tért gyorsan a tárgyra, mielőtt az öreg akár egy újabb szót is szólhatott volna.

– Meg – sóhajtott az idős férfi, majd letette az üveggömböt a pultra, és újra hátrament. – Addig nézzenek körül – szólt a válla fölül. – Mindjárt jövök.

Azt, hogy nézzenek körül, egyiküknek sem kellett kétszer mondani. Shin rögtön a DVD-k közé vetette magát, míg Harry inkább a bolt azon részébe ment, ahol mindenféle üvegcsék sorakoztak.

– Hát ezek meg? – kérdezte, gyakorlatilag a levegőtől, majd elkezdte nézegetni az üvegcsék címkéit. – Őrölt mandragóra, szárított gyíkepe, porított unikornisszarv, száraz mentagyökér… - motyogta maga elé.

Annyira belemerült a nézelődésbe és a csodálkozásba, hogy észre sem vette, hogy az idős eladó visszatért, és mellélépett.

– Á, az ifjú úrnak jó szeme van!

Harry egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy nemcsak, hogy nem hallotta az öreg közeledtét, de még nem is érezte a jelenlétét egészen addig, amíg az meg nem szólalt.

– Ezek azok, amikre gondolok? – kérdezte végül.

– Attól függ, hogy mire gondol az ifjú úr…

– Bájitalkomponensek – felelte Harry habozás nélkül.

– Azok – bólintott az öreg. – Vagy réges-régi, keleti gyógyszerek. Az ifjú úr, tán csak nem ismeri a régi tudományokat?

– Valamennyire – mondta Harry. – Igazából a párom a bájitalmester, nem én.

– Csak nem Piton admirálisra gondol? – nézett nagyon az öreg, majd elmosolyodott. – A kerovai hurrikánon kívül az a fiatalember az egyik legjobb és legrendszeresebb vásárlóm. Bár, hogy miket is kezd velük, azt azt hiszem, jobb, ha nem tudom.

Harry kis híján elnevette magát, amikor az öreg fiatalembernek titulálta Perselust. Az egykori bájitaltanár minden volt, csak éppen fiatal nem.

– De igen – bólintott végre Harry. – Azt hiszem, végre találtam neki valami hasznos ajándékot is. Már csak azt kéne tudnom, hogy vajon mit is vegyek neki…

– Ha rám hallgat a fiatalúr – kezdte az öreg –, akkor nem komponenseket vesz neki. Azokat bármikor megszerezheti magának. Jöjjön velem. Azt mondta, járatos a régi tudományokban, hát, azt hiszem ezek a dolgok jobban fognak tetszeni – mondta az öreg, és a bolt egy eldugott sarkába vezette Harryt.

Az üzlet ezen sarka leginkább az Abszol útra hasonlított, csak boltok nélkül. Volt ott minden a varázsviccektől az édességekig, de még ékszerek is. És Harrynek szinte rögtön megakadt a szeme egy medálon, ami egy doboznyi trágyagránát mellett volt egy kis párnán. A medál egy ezüstkígyót formázott, amelynek smaragd szemei voltak, és egy üstöt ölelt körbe. A kígyó és az üst már alapból megragadta Harry figyelmét, és ahogy kinyújtotta felé a kezét, érezte a medálból áradó mágiát. Nem azt a technomágiát, mely gyakorlatilag az egész világot betöltötte, hanem a régi idők mágiáját.

– Az egy igen régi varázstárgy. Jóval a Nagy Világégés előtti időkből. Igazi őslelet – mondta az öreg. – Bár nem annyira, mint azok az ékszerek, amiket Kha’Iba admirális visel. Talán a Világégés előtti második évezredből származik.

– A Roxfort alapítóinak idejéből – lehelte Harry.

– Ha ön mondja – vont vállat az öreg. – Csak azt tudom, hogy eddig mindent túlélt ez a kis csecsebecse. És, mint azt mondtam, önnek remek szeme van. Eddig még soha, senkinek sem tűnt fel. Nem mintha bárki is nézelődött volna ebben a sarokban. Fiatal kerovai barátunkat inkább az átlagos dolgok érdeklik. Legalábbis a huszadik században átlagosnak számítók. Mint az a rakat DVD meg figura, amit most is rendelt.

Harry csak bólintott. Nem igazán érdekelte a dolog.

– Hé, Papus! – rikkantotta a bolt másik sarkából Shin.

Az öreg nagyot sóhajtott, és magára hagyta Harryt a medállal, hogy a hiperaktív kerovai kérésének eleget tegyen. Harry egy darabig állt ott, majd végül óvatosan megérintette a medált. Érezte, hogy a mágia felismeri őt, vagy legalábbis a testében rejlő varázserőt, és a medált övező mágiák megváltoztak. Mintha lekapcsolta volna a riasztót. A fiatal mágus-kadét elmosolyodott, és kezébe vette az ékszert, majd a pulthoz ment, ahol Shint látta, egy nagy halom DVD-vel, mindenféle figurákat tartalmazó dobozzal, egy lávalámpával, és még egy nagy halom mással.

– Shin – szólalt meg Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel –, fel akarod vásárolni az egész boltot?

– Nem, de ezeket már évek óta kerestem – felelte csillogó szemmel a kerovai. – Ezek itt Hikaru ajándékai – mutatott a DVD-kre és a figurákra. – A Gundam Wing a kedvenc animéje… a főszereplő pont úgy néz ki, mint ő – vigyorgott.

– Aha… - válaszolta Harry, majd az öregre nézett. – Nekem csak ez lesz – mondta, és a medált a pultra tette. – Mennyivel tartozok?

– Azt hiszem kiegyezhetünk ötven creditben. Többet nincs képem elkérni érte, hiszen egészen eddig senki sem vette észre.

Harry bólintott, és a kezét a platformra tette, amit az öreg felé nyújtott. A platform leellenőrizte a DNS-ét, és levette a számlájáról a megfelelő összeget. Ezután Harry félreállt, és nézte, amint Shin elővesz egy kis szütyőkét a zsebéből, és módszeresen belepakolja a vásárolt dolgait: Hikarunak a DVD-ket és a figurákat; Fei-nek egy valódi japán katanát, ami ki tudja, hogy hogyan élte túl az elmúlt évezredeket; Tritonnak egy különleges anyagból szőtt köpenyt – amiről az öreg állította, hogy erdőtündék hajából készült, és már évszázadok óta a boltban van; Quatrinának egy régi, huszadik századi orvosi táskát szerzett. Sőt, még Atemunak is talált valamit, amiben még Harry sem volt biztos, hogy micsoda, mindössze egy arany dobozkát látott, egyiptomi hieroglifákkal, és a tetején Hórusz szemével; és még Jadennek is vett egy pár különleges aranykarkötőt, amit a nő a csápjaira tehet. És persze ott volt a rejtélyes csomag, amit az öreg már az érkezésükkor a pultra tett.

– Nos, Mr. Maxuweru, azt hiszem, eddig ez a legnagyobb tétel, amit nálam vásárolt – csóválta meg a fejét az öreg. – Mindennel együtt ez összesen ezer credit lesz – mondta végül, és Shin elé tolta a platformot. Shin vigyorogva tette rá a kezét, majd amikor a szerkezet jelzett, mélyen meghajolt az öreg előtt.

– Köszönök mindent, Papus – nevette, majd sarkon fordult, és már indult is kifelé.

Harry rámosolygott az öregre, szintén meghajolt, és követte a kerovai hurrikánt.

Az öreg megcsóválta a fejét, de azért szintén mosolyogva lépett az ajtóhoz, megfordította a régi táblát, és eloltotta az összes fényt a boltjában. Ezután mély levegőt vett, és fehér füst formájában eltűnt az üzletből.

* * *

Miután elhagyták a boltot, a fiatal mágus-kadétok újfent nyakukba vették a várost, ám már csak sétálgattak.

– El sem tudom hinni, hogy ennyi pénzt otthagytál abban a boltban – méltatlankodott Harry, miközben Shin ott fütyörészett mellette.

– Az én pénzem, nem? Arra költöm, amire akarom. Amúgy meg bagoly mondja verébnek… – felelte a kerovai felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Nem te voltál az, aki múlt héten dupla ennyit költött különféle ajándékokra?

– Oké, ezzel megfogtál – nevetett Harry is. – Amúgy ki jön még a karácsonyi összejövetelre? Hikarun, Perseluson, rajtad és rajtam kívül?

– Nos, mindenkit meghívtam, akit csak lehetett, és azt hiszem még Hikaru és meghívott ezt-azt, de összességében nem sokan jönnek. Triton és Quat hazautaztak a macsek szüleihez, Fei a klánjával ünnepel, Delenn admirális szintén hazatért már a szülőbolygójára. Úgyhogy rajtunk kívül csak Jaden jön, Atemu meg Seth.

– Ki az a Seth? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Atemu férje. Amúgy meg a Technológiai Fejlesztési Intézet feje, és a legerősebb sárkányidomár. Sokan azt rebesgetik, hogy legalább annyi ideje él ezen a Földön, mint Atemu.

– Arra a fehérkabátos alakra gondolsz, akit a legelső Technomágia a harcban óra után láttunk?

– Igen. Seth fura figura. Egy igazi tudós és zseni. Olyan, mintha eggyé tudna válni a gépekkel. Bármit képes megcsinálni! Sokan azt rebesgetik, hogy ő a világegyetem egyetlen technokratája. Mondjuk, Atemu meg az egyetlen Árnymágus, akiről a világegyetem tud, úgyhogy nem lepne meg.

Harry csak bólintott, és egy darabig csendben mentek a hóesésben.

– Lassan ideje lenne hazamennem – szólalt meg végül Harry. – Még be kell csomagolnom az ajándékokat, aztán persze el is kell időben készülnöm az estére. Biztos nem kell segítség a díszítésnél?

– Á! Dehogyis! Már szinte minden készen van. Hikaru azt mondta, hogy megcsinálja a kaját, a többit pedig már elintéztem. Már alig várom az estét! – dörzsölte össze a tenyerét a kékbőrű kerovai.

– Ugye tudod, hogy teljesen mániákus fejet vágtál az imént? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Harry, de az ő szemében is legalább annyira izzott az izgalom, mint társáéban.

Shin elnevette magát, és Harry is csatlakozott hozzá. Majd ahogy elérték a legközelebbi transzportpontot, mindketten hazamentek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A szerző megjegyzése: ebben a fejezetben bekukkanthatunk a történetben említettek otthonába, hogy ki, hogyan készülődik a karácsonyi bulira… majd meglátjuk, hogy hogy is alakulnak a dolgok :D

2\. fejezet

 

**Shin és Hikaru**

 

Ahogy a transzportegység kék fénye elhalványult, Shin kilépett belőle, és a folyosón a lakásuk felé indult. Már ott érezte az illatokat, melyek jelezték, hogy amíg ő távol volt, Hikaru sem tétlenkedett, és már valószínűleg egy bőséges vacsorát ütött össze. Shin vidáman fütyörészve tette meg a pár métert a transzportegység és a lakás között. A folyosó kivételesen kihalt volt. A flotta magas rangú tisztjei már vagy otthon voltak, vagy elutaztak a távol élő rokonokhoz.

A tiszti lakások ajtajai közül ugyancsak kitűnt a fából készült bejárat, melyen egy karácsonyi ajtódísz ékeskedett. Shin előhalászta nadrágja egyik zsebéből a kulcsát, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett az előtérbe.

– Hii-chan! Tadaima! – rikkantotta, majd egy gyors mozdulattal megszabadult havas csizmáitól, otthagyta őket párja csizmái mellett, és a konyha felé vette az irányt.

A konyhából ínycsiklandó illatok tódultak a fiatal kerovai orrába, akinek még a nyál is összefutott a szájában.

– O-kaeri! – jött a válasz, ám Shin ekkor már a konyha ajtajában állt.

Hikaru a konyhaasztalnál ült, egy kézi konzollal, amin különféle tervrajzok és számítások voltak. A fiatal kapitány kényelmes kék farmerben és zöld hosszú ujjúban ült az asztalnál, kezelhetetlen barna haja a szemébe lógott, ahogy belemélyedt a kezében lévő konzol adataiba.

– Még puszit sem kapok? – kérdezte Shin, amikor Hikaru még nagyon rá se nézett.

A fiatal kapitány mélyet sóhajtott, letette a konzolt, felkelt a székből és kerovai jegyeséhez lépett, majd várt. Shin értetlenkedve nézett kedvesére, aki fejének egy biccentésével jelezte, hogy a kék bőrű idegen jöjjön közelebb. Shin először nem érette a célzást, majd felnézett a konyha plafonjára, és meglátta a fagyöngyöt, mely pontosan jegyese feje fölött volt. A kerovai elvigyorodott, majd párjához lépett, lábujjhegyre állt, és megcsókolta Hikarut, aki abban a pillanatban, hogy a kerovai megcsókolta, átölelte kedvese derekát, míg Shin Hikaru nyaka köré fonta karjait. Hosszú percekig csókolták egymást, majd a levegőhiány miatt végül el kellett, hogy váljanak egymástól.

– Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – kérdezte Hikaru. – Már kezdtem aggódni, hogy valami bajotok esett.

– Csak sétáltunk egyet – jött a válasz a mosolygós kerovaitól. – Te meg nem azt mondtad, hogy karácsonykor nem dolgozol? – méltatlankodott.

– Nem dolgoztam – válaszolta Hikaru teljesen fapofával.

– Akkor mi van a konzolon? – kérdezte Shin, és az asztalon lévő adattárolóra mutatott.

– Zex átküldte a Constallation új terveit. Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy mit művelnek a hajómmal – jött a válasz. – Amúgy meg már mindent megcsináltam, és mivel te még nem voltál itthon, gondoltam átnézem az adatokat.

– És, milyen lesz?

– Gyönyörű! – volt az egyszerű válasz. – Bár a tervek alapján egyelőre semmi konkrétat nem tudok. Annyi biztos, hogy ez lesz a Szövetség legfejlettebb hajója. Már ha időben elkészül.

– Abban biztos vagyok! – mondta Shin, de még mindig nem engedte el Hikarut.

A keleti származású fiatal kapitány még egy pár percig ölelte kedvesét, majd még egyszer gyengéden megcsókolta.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem segítettem a főzésben – motyogta Shin Hikaru mellkasába.

– De helyette kidíszítetted az egész lakást. Még igazi, élő fenyőt is szereztél! – mondta Hikaru.

– Csak kölcsönbe – jött a válasz. – Jóban vagyok Mathy-val, az akadémia kertészével.

Hikaru csak mosolygott, majd kézen fogta Shint, és a nappaliba mentek. A nappali sarkában ott állt a feldíszített fenyőfa, világító égősorral, apró űrhajókat és bolygókat formázó díszekkel és csillogó ezüst girlandokkal.

– Megyek, becsomagolom az ajándékokat – mondta Shin, majd elengedte Hikaru kezét. A keleti származású kapitány csak bólintott, majd levett az egyik polcról egy könyvet, és leült a kanapéra olvasni. Shin a hálószobájukba ment, ott elővette a mágikus szütyőkéjét, és módszeresen becsomagolta az összes ajándékot. Amikor végzett, felnyalábolta őket, és a nappaliba vitte a fa alá, majd leült Hikaru mellé, párja mellkasára tette a fejét, lehunyta a szemét, és elaludt. Hikaru rámosolygott, átölelte, és tovább olvasott. Az előkészületek mind megvoltak, már csak a vendégek hiányoztak, akik viszont még jó pár óráig nem voltak várhatóak.

 

**Perselus és Harry**

 

Ahogy a transzportegység kék fénye elenyészett körülötte, Harry kilépett az egységből, és a lakásuk felé vette az irányt. Bár eleinte igencsak furcsának találta párja hipermodern lakását, főleg azután, hogy Shin huszadik századi otthonában töltött majd egy évet. Amíg Shinéknél minden az elmúlt időkre emlékeztette, addig Perselus lakása maga volt a jövő, illetve jelen esetben, a jelen. Harry mosolyogva tette kezét az ajtónyitó konzolra, és ahogy az ajtó egy szisszenéssel kinyílt, belépett a lakásba. Bár a karácsonyi dekorációt, párjára való tekintettel nem igazán vitte túlzásba, azért csak becsempészett néhány faágat, amiket mágikus fényekkel díszített fel.

– Perselus! Itthon vagyok! – kiáltotta, majd levette a csizmáját és a köpenyét, és a helyükre tette őket. Egy darabig hallgatózott, hiszen nem kapott választ. – Elment volna itthonról? – kérdezte magától. Végigkutatta az egész lakást. A nappalit, a hálószobát, a konyhát, de még a fürdőszobát is, ám sehol nem lelte Perselust. Már éppen azon volt, hogy a kommunikációs egységhez lépjen, amikor eszébe jutott a lakás mesterséges intelligenciája.

– Etna – mondta jól érthetően. – Perselus hol van?

– Piton admirális a privát laborjában van – jött a válasz pillanatokon belül.

– Köszönöm! – mondta Harry, és a labor ajtaja felé vette az irányt. – Gondolhattam volna, hogy ott lesz – motyogta közben magának.

Ahogy odaért a labor ajtajához, rátette a kezét a panelra, és pillanatokon belül az ajtó egy szisszenéssel kinyílt előtte.

– Perselus, idebent vagy? – kérdezte, amikor a laborban csak sötétséget látott.

– Itt vagyok hátul – jött egy hang a sötétségből, és Harry arrafelé vette az irányt, vigyázva, hogy semminek se menjen neki. – Ha lehet, akkor óvatosan közelíts – mondta Perselus. – Nem akarom, hogy bármit kiboríts.

– Hidd el, nem áll szándékomban – válaszolta Harry, miközben a sötétségben lavírozott. – Tulajdonképpen mit kotyvasztasz itt a sötétben?

– Csak egy új, kísérleti bájitalt, amihez persze teljes sötétség kell – sóhaj. – Harry, ha arra mész tovább, nekimész a könyvespolcnak! Állj meg ott, ahol vagy!

Harry megtorpant, és várt. Perselus pár pillanat múlva már ott volt mellette, és a fekete hajú fiatal mágus csak ekkor vette észre, hogy párja szeme különleges, lilás fénnyel izzik, mint Shiné, amikor a kerovai sötétben van.

– Te meg mit műveltél magaddal? – kérdezte Harry, amikor Perselus végre odaért hozzá. – Ha jól emlékszem, reggel még nem világított a szemed.

– Csak egy kis előkészület. Valahogy látnom kell, hogy mit csinálok.

– Ha te mondod – vont vállat Harry, majd megsaccolva, hogy hol van párja szája, lábujjhegyre állt, és megcsókolta a sötét hajú halhatatlant.

– Tulajdonképpen mit keresel már itthon? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Már? – nézett nagyot Harry, persze a sötétségben semmi sem látszott. – Hiszen már délután négy is elmúlt.

– Ilyen késő lenne? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a bájitalmester.

– Tulajdonképpen mióta is vagy idebent? – kérdezte Harry.

– Nem sokkal azután kezdtem neki, hogy te elmentél. Azt hiszem, elszaladt az idő.

– Nem is kicsit – jegyezte meg Harry. – Na jó. Este hétre vagyunk hivatalosak Shinékhez, és nekem még be kell csomagolnom az ajándékokat. Maximum másfél órád van befejezni, vagy eljutni egy olyan pontig, ahol már magára hagyhatod a bájitalodat. Ha addig nem végzel, nem érdekel, hol tartasz, felkapcsolom a villanyt, és akkor az egésznek annyi. Világos? – Harry már a kezét is csípőre tette.

– Igen, drágám – jött a szarkasztikus válasz, és Perselus visszaindult a bájitalához.

Harry csak horkantott egyet, majd megfordult, és megindult az ajtó felé. Legalábbis remélte, hogy az ajtó felé. Alig tett meg azonban pár lépést, amikor felbukott egy kisebb üstben, és hasra esett

– Harry – szólt Perselus a sötétségből. – Esetleg kikísérjelek, mielőtt még összetöröd vagy magad, vagy a felszerelésemet?

– Azt hiszem, az jó lenne – válaszolta Harry, miközben feltápászkodott a földről, majd pár pillanat múlva Perselus megint ott volt mellette, karon ragadta, és az ajtóhoz vezette. Az ajtó kinyílt, Harry pedig egy pillanattal később már a lakásuk előszobájában találta magát. A labor ajtaja szisszenve csukódott be mögötte, ő pedig vállat vont, és a nappaliba ment, hogy becsomagolja az ajándékokat.

 

**Atemu és Seth**

 

Nem messze az akadémia épületegyüttesétől, egy hatalmas zöld terület közepén állt egy ősrégi kúria. Az épületet mezők és erdők vették körbe, teljesen elzárva a hatalmas felhőkarcolóktól és más modern építményektől. A háromemeletes épület mellett volt egy nagyobb, istállószerű építmény is, valamint egy körbezárt karám, ahol lovak legelészték a hó alól kikandikáló fűszálakat, és sárkányok heverésztek itt-ott.

Egyszerre egy sötét árnyék ereszkedett alá a felhők alól, és egy hatalmas, ezüst sárkány ért földet, hátán egy fehér kabátot viselő alakkal. A sárkány egyenesen az istálló előtt szállt le, lovasa pedig egy könnyed ugrással leszállt a hátáról.

– Jól van, Kisara – mondta a kabátos alak, miután levette a sisakját. – Leveszem a nyergedet, aztán mehetsz pihenni a többiekhez. És kérlek, ne abajgassátok túl sokat Atemu lovait.

A sárkány csak horkantott egyet, de hagyta, hogy lovasa levegye a hátáról a nyerget, majd egy pár szárnycsapással a karámba repítette magát, elhevert a hóban, és lecsukta a szemét.

A fehér kabátos alak megcsóválta a fejét, majd a kúria felé vette az irányt, kabátja hófehér szárnyként repdesett mögötte, barna hajába belekapott a szél, jégkék szeme pedig a házra szegeződött.

A nap már lemenőben volt, a kúria ablakai azonban sötétek maradtak. Egy árva fény sem égett odabent. A kabátos alak mélyet sóhajtva lépett be a házba, és ahogy a mesterséges intelligencia érzékelte, hogy belépett, a ház is megelevenedett.

– Jó estét, bátyus! – jött egy hang, és egy fehérbe öltözött, zöld hajú, nagyjából tizenkét éves fiú jelent meg a fehér kabátos alak előtt.

– Noah – bólintott a másik. – Atemu itthon van?

– Igen, de szerintem még mindig alszik – mondta a Noah-nak nevezett ifjú. – Hogy őszinte legyek, nem tudom. Azóta nem voltam bekapcsolva, hogy te elmentél.

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy lehet egész nap aludt – sóhajtott a barna hajú férfi.

– Megeshet – vont vállat a ház mesterséges intelligenciája. – De ha ez a helyzet, akkor lassan fel kellene ébreszteni. Ha jól tudom, hétre hivatalosak vagytok Atemu egyik tanítványához.

– Shin Maxuweruékhoz – bólintott a fehér kabátos férfi. – Megyek, felébresztem Atemut. Megtennéd, hogy szólsz Marissának, hogy készítsen nekünk valami…

– Jó estét, Seth Úr! – jött egy hang a konyhába vezető ajtóból, ahol egy cselédruhába öltözött, fekete hajú nő állt.

– Marissa – bólintott Seth a nő felé. – Megtennéd, hogy készítesz nekünk egy kis teát és felhozod a szobánkba, úgy nagyjából fél óra múlva?

– Természetesen – válaszolt a nő, meghajolt, és kiment a konyhába.

– Ezek szerint nem kell szólnom neki – jegyezte meg Noah. – Akkor mehetek játszani?

– Igen, de ha lehet, most ne mássz be az akadémia biztonsági hálózatába. Azt hittem, hogy Delenn admirális megöl, amikor legutóbb feltörted a rendszert.

– Nem direkt volt, csak eltévedtem… - motyogta maga elé a fiú, majd egy szemvillanás alatt eltűnt.

– Hologrammok – sóhajtott Seth, és a lépcső felé vette az irányt.

Ahogy felért az emeletre, egyenesen a hálószobába ment. Odabent halvány, mágikus lángok világították meg a hatalmas szobát. Valahányszor Seth belépett ebbe a szobába, úgy érezte, hogy a múltba csöppent, hiszen a berendezés olyan volt, mintha egy ókori egyiptomi fáraó hálószobájába került volna. A fekete baldachinos ágy a szoba túlvégében volt, és a hatalmas ablakok biztosították a nappali fényforrást. Az ágy mellett volt egy fésülködőasztal, telis tele felbecsülhetetlen értékű ékszerekkel, fésűkkel és más egyéb apróságokkal.

Seth az ágyhoz lépett, ahol Atemu aludt. A nagyhatalmú árnymágus szinte eltűnt a hatalmas ágyban, és a rengeteg takaró alatt, épp csak feje búbja látszott ki.

Seth ajka gonosz mosolyra húzódott, és egy jól irányzott mozdulattal lehúzta a takarókat férjéről. Bár a szobában nem volt hideg, sőt, inkább túlontúl meleg volt a barna hajú férfi ízlésének, a hatás szinte azonnali volt, hiszen a sötét hajú mágus világ életében utálta a hideget.

Atemu megborzongott, ahogy a takarókat lehúzták róla, majd vérvörös szeme lassan kinyílt, és rögtön gyilkos réssé szűkült, ahogy meglátta, ki is zavarta meg ilyen brutálisan a szendergését.

– Neked komolyan halálvágyad van – mondta köszönés helyett, majd kezének egy mozdulatával visszaszerezte a legvastagabb takarót még mindig vigyorgó férjétől.

– Nem mintha bármit is tudnál tenni ellenem – horkantotta Seth. – Azt ne mond, hogy egész nap aludtál.

– Miért már este van? – kérdezte Atemu, miután bebugyolálta magát a takaróba.

– Ha kinéznél az ablakon, akkor látnád – csóválta meg a fejét Seth, és leült Atemu mellé, majd megcsókolta. – Ennyire fáradt voltál, vagy a tegnap este bevett fájdalomcsillapító ütött ki ennyire?

– Azt hiszem a kettő együtt – sóhajtott Atemu. – De legalább már nem fáj a lábam. Tulajdonképpen hány óra van?

– Fél öt elmúlt. És hétre vagyunk hivatalosak a kis kedvenceidhez.

– Imádom azokat a kölyköket – sóhajtott. – De miért pont az év leghidegebb napján kell nekik meghívniuk, azt sosem fogom megtudni. – Lassan kikászálódott az ágyból, és szinte automatikusan nyúlt az éjjeliszekrényen lévő fémrúdhoz, melyből egy szemvillanás alatt a mankója lett, és a fürdőszoba felé botladozott, a takarót még mindig magán tartva.

– Amíg megfürdesz, kerítek neked valami meleg ruhát, amiben nem fogsz megfagyni – mondta Seth, amikor Atemu belépett a fürdőbe.

– Azt hittem, velem tartasz – jött odabentről a válasz.

– Ha csatlakoznék, akkor sosem készülnénk el időben. Majd este, ha hazaértünk – válaszolta.

– De akkor szavadon foglak – monda Atemu.

– Ahogy gondolod…

 

**Jaden**

 

Az admirálisok és magas beosztású tisztek lakásainak otthont adó épületegyüttes legfelső szintjén helyezkedett el a fegyveres harc oktatójának, Jaden Khorrnak az apartmanja. Gyakorlatilag az egész szint az övé volt, és míg a legtöbb magas beosztású tiszt lakhelyén rend uralkodott, addig Jadennél a káosz maga volt a rend. A lakás minden egyes szegletét különféle fegyverek díszítették, a földön pedig adathordozók, imitt-amott még ruhák is hevertek.

A lila bőrű nő a nappaliban ücsörgött, egy nagy bögre teával, miközben egy fiatal, fajtabéli lány fogócskázott egy miniatűr droiddal. Jaden figyelmét megosztotta a lány, és a monitoron látható férfi között.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem bánod, hogy vigyáznod kell Aiyliára, Kyle? – kérdezte Jaden.

– Hát persze, hogy nem – szólt a férfi. – Amúgy sem lenne más dolgom. A fiaim mind kiküldetésen vannak, a nejem pedig nem bánja, ha legalább egy gyerek van a házban. Mikor menjek érte?

– Nekem hétre kell mennem, úgyhogy ha hat előtt ideérsz érte, akkor minden rendben.

– Ott leszek.

– Köszönöm, mester – hajtott fejet Jaden.

– Jaden, már réges-rég nem vagyok a mestered – sóhajtott a férfi. – Túl nagy kérés lenne, ha a nevemen szólítanál?

– Nem – válaszolta a nő vigyorogva. – De tudom, hogy mennyire idegesítelek ilyenkor.

– Félelmetes vagy – nevetett a férfi is. – És még csodálkozol, hogy a kis védenced folyamatosan kiakasztja a tanárait?

– Ki csodálkozik? – kérdezett vissza Jaden. – Tudom jól, hogy mit szokott művelni, de amíg teljesíti a feladatát, addig minek szóljak rá. Te is tudod, hogy a természetéből adódóan ilyen.

– Na igen. Amúgy kik lesznek még ott?

– Hát, a házigazdák, Shin és Hikaru biztos. Aztán ott van még Harry és Perselus… Még mindig nem tudom, hogy hogy bírják ki egymást, de elég jól megvannak. Valamint, ha jól emlékszem, akkor ott lesz még Atemu és Seth. Bár, arra azért kíváncsi leszek, hogy Atemu milyen ruhában jelenik meg. Pláne, hogy egész télen ki sem dugja soha az orrát a jó meleg tornyából – vigyorgott a nő. – Egyszerűen nem bírja a hideget.

– Nem mintha te akár egy szót is szólhatnál, Jaden – jegyezte meg a férfi. – Te is legalább annyira utálod a hideget, mint ő.

– Az megeshet, de én jobban titkolom.

A képernyőn látható férfi elnevette magát. Atemu és Jaden régóta jó barátok voltak, ami persze nem zárta ki, hogy folyamatosan egymást ugrassák. Atemu előszeretettel alkalmazta az árnyakat Jaden közelében, akit persze mindig a hideg rázott ki tőlük, Jaden viszont imádta a hidegre való érzékenységével szekálni az árnymágust. Főleg, amikor jéghideg vizet öntött a fejére pár héttel ezelőtt, és szerencsétlen Atemu úgy nézett ki, mint egy ázott patkány. Jaden persze utána legalább egy hétig kerülte, mint macska a forró kását, mert bár Atemu sosem bántotta volna komolyabban, azért voltak neki mocskos húzásai.

– Már alig várom az estét – jegyezte meg Jaden. – Idejét nem tudom, mikor töltöttem barátok társaságában a karácsonyt, és nem pedig egy flancos tiszti bálban.

– Azt meghiszem. Na, akkor majd olyan hat előtt valahogy ott leszek a kis ördögfiókáért.

– Már alig várom! – rikkantotta a kislány, és tovább kergette a droidot.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Fejezet

A hó még mindig hatalmas pelyhekben esett, amikor a vendégek megérkeztek Shin és Hikaru otthonába. Először természetesen Harry és Perselus érkezett, mindketten vastag pulóverben, és köpenyben. Perselus, szokásához híven, talpig feketében, Harry pedig egy ezüst és zöld pulóverben, és fekete farmerben. A csizmáikat az előtérben levették, tisztelve a háziak szokásait, majd Shint követve a nappaliba mentek. A szoba egyik sarkában állt az embermagas karácsonyfa a maga régi időket idéző, mégis a jövőbe illeszkedő díszeivel, alatta pedig ajándékok hadával. A szobában kellemes meleg volt, és lágyan szóltak a karácsonyi dalok. Hikaru a kanapén ült egy könyvet olvasva, amikor az admirális és Harry megérkeztek. Amint meglátta Perselust, felállt, és tisztelgett.

– Admirális! Az Alapítók hozták!

– Pihenj, kapitány – mondta Perselus. – És a mai napra való tekintettel, kérném, hogy a nevemen szólítson.

– Rendben van, Perselus – felelte Hikaru, bár elég furcsán érezte magát, hogy felettesét a nevén kell szólítania. – És kérném, hogy szólítson Hikarunak.

Perselus bólintott, majd Shinre nézett.

– Azt hiszem, ez ma önre is vonatkozik, Mr. Maxuweru.

– Rendben van, Perselus – vigyorogta a kerovai. – Üljetek le – mutatott körbe. – És érezzétek otthon magatokat!

Harry nevetve ölelte meg kerovai barátját, majd kezet fogott Hikaruval.

– Az ajándékokat hova tegyem? – kérdezte az üdvözlés után.

– A fa alá! – rikkantotta a konyhából Shin, aki közben kisietett innivalóért. – Amúgy mit adhatok inni? Van üdítő, víz, tea, forralt bor…

– Forralt bort! – mondta Harry, majd csatlakozott Shinhez a konyhában. – Perselus, te mit kérsz?

– Hoztam magammal egy kis különlegességet – mondta Perselus. – Csak hozz ki pár poharat! – tette hozzá, majd Hikarura nézett. – Van nálam egy üveg Lángnyelv whisky, Hikaru. Megkínálhatom?

– Elfogadom – felelte Hikaru, amikor Harry megjelent a poharakkal. – Csak nehogy Shin is beleigyon. Egy becsípett kerovai furcsa dolgokra képes – jegyezte meg mosolyogva.

– Azt meghiszem – bólintott Perselus. – Reméljük, Harry sem kóstolja meg. Sosem bírta az erős italokat…

– Csak nem tapasztalat? – kérdezett vissza a keleti származású kapitány.

Perselus válaszolni akart, amikor Harry odalépett mellé, és szúrósan nézett rá.

– Egy szót se! – sziszegte. – Egyszer történt meg, és azóta sem hagysz békén vele!

– Eszembe sem jutott, hogy felemlegessem – mondta Perselus. – Megtetted ezt helyettem.

Harry kiöltötte kedvesére a nyelvét, majd hátat fordított, és visszament a konyhába. Hikaru jobbnak gondolta, ha inkább nem kérdez semmit.

Perselus öntött a két pohárba, és ekkorra már Shin és Harry is visszatértek, egy-egy bögre forró, illatos forralt borral.

Épp csak mind helyet foglaltak, amikor valaki kopogott az ajtón.

– Nyitom már! – rikkantotta Shin, és már el is tűnt a szobából.

– Úgy látom, már nagyon várta ezt az egészet – jegyezte meg Harry, amikor Shin kiviharzott.

– Eléggé… – bólintott Hikaru. – Imádja az ünnepeket, de azt hiszem, a karácsony a kedvence. Ilyenkor olyan, mint egy kisgyerek.

– Ha a kerovaiakat, mint népet nézzük, akkor még szinte az – jegyezte meg Perselus. – De azt hiszem, ebbe nem kellene belemennünk.

* * *

Shin kirohant a szobából, és pillanatok alatt az ajtónál volt. Gondolkodás nélkül kinyitotta, és beengedte az újonnan érkezőket. Seth előre engedte Atemut, de végig ügyelt rá, hogy az árnymágusnak legyen kibe kapaszkodnia, mivel az ajtó túl keskeny volt, hogy a mankóját használja.

Seth fekete csizmát, nadrágot és magas nyakú pulóvert viselt, felette a már védjegyének számító hosszú, fehér kabáttal. Atemun a már megszokott szögecsekkel kivert csizma és bőrnadrág volt, a két, egymást keresztező övvel, és egy fekete, jó meleg pulóver. A nyakában a már megszokott fekete nyakörv, csuklóján pedig megannyi aranykarkötő csilingelt, ahogy mozgott. Haja egyszerű lófarokba fogva omlott a hátára, ám arany frufruja kiszabadult a copfból, és lágyan keretezte az arcát. Ahogy belépett az ajtón, egy gyors mozdulattal levette a köpenyét, Shin pedig a fogasra akasztotta, majd vártak, amíg Seth is belép, és leveszi a kabátját, aztán mindketten levették a csizmájukat is.

– Boldog karácsonyt, Atemu! – mondta Shin.

– Neked is, Shin – felelte Atemu. – Köszönjük a meghívást – hajtott fejet, majd Sethre nézett. – Shin, ő itt Seth, a férjem. Seth, ő pedig az egyik tanítványom, Shin Maxuweru.

– Örvendek – hajolt meg Shin.

– Szintén – bólintott Seth. – Atemu már elég sokat mesélt önről, Mr. Maxuweru.

– És gyanítom, túlzott is vele – jött egy hang a kerovai háta mögül. – Seth, jó újra látni. Atemu, látom nem fagytál jégcsappá odakint.

– Perselus – mosolyodott el Atemu. – Mindig olyan szívélyesen üdvözölsz.

– Gyertek beljebb – mondta Shin. – Odabent jó meleg van – tette hozzá, mintegy mellékesként.

– Annál jobb – felelte Atemu, majd leakasztotta mankóját az övéről, és a nappali felé vette az irányt. – Utálom a hideget – mondta.

– Igen, ezt már tudjuk – válaszolt egyszerre Shin, Seth és Perselus. Atemu erre csak a fejét csóválta, és belépett a nappaliba.

– Boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek – mondta az árnymágus.

– Atemu, kerülj beljebb! – köszöntötte Hikaru, és hellyel kínálta felettesét. – Hozhatok valamit? Forró teát, forralt bort, üdítőt?

– Csak egy poharat – szólt Perselus az ajtóból. – Azt hiszem, Atemu értékelni fogja a kis különlegességet, amit hoztam – mondta, majd Atemuhoz fordult. – Ez majd jól kimelegít.

– Remélem, jobb íze van, mint annak a borzalmas löttynek, amit pár éve itattál velem – válaszolta az árnymágus, ahogy Perselus öntött a poharába. Az árnymágus először kissé bizalmatlanul méregette a borostyánszín italt, majd vállat vont, és belekortyolt. Elismerően bólintott és hátradőlt a kényelmes kanapén, majd, még mielőtt túlságosan elkényelmesedett volna, intett a kezével, mire a karácsonyfa alatt megsűrűsödtek az árnyak, csak hogy pillanatokon belül ismét elenyésszenek, maguk után hagyva egy újabb adag ajándékot. A fa alja már kezdett igencsak szépen megtelni.

Seth is belépett a szobába, Atemu pedig bemutatta férjét mindenkinek, a barna hajú technokrata pedig leült az árnymágus mellé, szó nélkül kivette a poharat Atemu kezéből, és belekortyolt az italba. Ezután mindannyian beszédbe elegyedtek, Perselus whiskyje pedig hatalmas sikert aratott.

– Tulajdonképpen ez honnan van? – kérdezte végül Harry, ahogy az italra mutatott. – Tudtommal már nemigen gyártanak ilyet.

– Én csináltam – válaszolta Perselus, majd látva a többiek arcán a döbbenetet, még hozzátette. – Bájitalmester vagyok. Gondoljátok, hogy nem tudom, hogyan kell például whiskyt csinálni?

– Ugye tudod, hogyha ezt Delenn megtudja, kitekeri a nyakadat? – nevetett Atemu, és Seth is eleresztett egy félmosolyt.

– De nem kell megtudnia – felelte Perselus.

– Tőlem nem is fogja – jegyezte meg Atemu. – De ha esetleg nekem is tudnál készíteni egy-két üveggel, akkor biztosíthatlak afelől, hogy mástól sem fogja.

– Még mindig vág az eszed, öreg barátom – jegyezte meg Perselus elismerően, majd köszöntésre emelte poharát, és ivott egy kortyot.

Shin vigyorogva nézett Harryre.

– Ugye, te is láttad és hallottad, amit én? – kérdezte a kerovai.

– Arra gondolsz, hogy a szövetség legmagasabb rangú tisztjei illegálisan előállított alkohollal üzletelnek? Naná! – válaszolta Harry.

Erre persze kitört az általános nevetés.

Hamarosan újfent kopogtattak az ajtón, és Shin már pattant is fel a helyéről, kis híján kiverve Hikaru kezéből a poharat.

Shin az ajtóhoz rohant, és kinyitotta az utolsónak érkezőnek.

– Jaden! Jobb később, mint soha! – mondta köszönés helyett.

Jaden csak mosolygott, és belépett a lakásba, Shin pedig becsukta utána az ajtót.

– Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Shin! – válaszolta Jaden. – És boldog karácsonyt!

– Neked is! Kerülj beljebb!

Jaden bólintott, majd levette fekete köpenyét, Shin pedig a fogasra akasztotta a többi mellé. Kezdett már sok fekete köpeny lenni a fogason.

Jaden fekete, testhez álló nadrágot, és egy különleges, vörös, térd felettig érő ruhát viselt, arany díszítéssel.

Ahogy levette a csizmáját, felvette a földről az ajándékokat tartalmazó táskát, és követte Shint a nappaliba.

– Íme, az utolsó fecske is bereppent – jegyezte meg Atemu, amikor meglátta a Jadent.

– Nahát, a fagy hercege is itt van? – kérdezett vissza Jaden, ám csipkelődve. – Azt hittem, jéggé fagytál már.

– Nincs akkora szerencséd! – nevetett Atemu.

– Látom nem telik el nap, hogy ne szekáljátok egymást – szólt Perselus.

Jaden csak vállat vont, és letette az ajándékokat a fa alá, majd helyet keresett magának. Hikaru őt is itallal kínálta, Jaden pedig a forró teára szavazott.

– Az én fajom egyáltalán nem bírja az alkoholt – jegyezte meg, amikor meglátta Harry kíváncsi tekintetét. Harry csak bólintott, és a szoba ismét megtelt beszélgetéssel. Atemu és Jaden folyamatosan egymást ugratta, Seth pedig Perselussal és Hikaruval diskurált. Hikarut különösen érdekelte, hogy Seth milyen változtatásokat és újításokat akar bevezetni a Constallation átalakítása során. Bár azt nem mondhatni, hogy a barna hajú technokrata túl sok mindent elárult volna.

Hirtelen Shin belevágott a beszélgetésükbe.

– A vacsora tálalva van!

Ahogy kimondta, a különböző fogások egymás után lebegtek be mögötte a nappaliba. Mindenki elé szinte más és más étel került, tekintettel arra, hogy milyen fajból származott, vagy hogy milyen ételeket preferált (főleg, hogy Atemu például vegetáriánus volt, Jaden pedig allergiás volt az emberi ételekre). Természetesen Shin elé annyi étel került, mint nagyjából a társaság feléhez összesen. Mindenki hatalmas étvággyal látott neki az ünnepi vacsorának, és dicsérték is egyben a szakácsot.

A főmenü után végre megérkezett a desszert is, a hagyományos karácsonyi gyümölcstorta, melyet, a hagyományokhoz híven, lángolva kell felszolgálni.

A karácsonyi torta ugyancsak hatalmas siker lett, azonban csúszott egy kis hiba a számításokba. A torta alapját képező gyümölcsöket alkoholban kellett áztatni egy jó hétig, és az alkohol beleitta magát teljesen. Így a vacsora végére Shin, Harry és Jaden már meglehetősen kellemes állapotba kerültek. Shin folyamatosan mocorgott Hikaru mellett, Harry vigyorgott, mint a vadalma, Jaden pedig fel sem vette, amikor Atemu ugratta. Perselus végül egy intéssel visszaküldte a tálcákat a konyhába, és ekkor Shin már nem bírta tovább.

– Ajándékok! – kiáltotta, és már ugrott is a fához, Harry pedig rögtön utána.

Atemu csak a fejét csóválta, és kérdőn nézett Hikarura.

– Ezeknek meg mi bajuk van?

– Azt hiszem, elfelejtettem, hogy a tortához a gyümölcsöket alkoholba áztattam, és mind a ketten elég sokat ettek belőle…- sóhajtott. – Ebből még baj lesz…

– Szerintem nem csak velük lesz baj – jegyezte meg Seth, és Jadenre mutatott. – Azt hiszem, vele is lesz még gondunk elég.

Jaden kényelmesen elterült a foteljában, és üveges szemmel bámult maga elé. Atemu elvigyorodott, felkelt Seth mellől, és odasántikált Jadenhez, majd egyik kezét meglengette Jaden orra előtt, mire a twi’lek nő megrázta a fejét, és felnézett rá.

– Mi van? – kérdezte, bár hangjában már hallatszódott az a bizonyos összemosottság, ami a részegség első jele.

– Te berúgtál – vigyorogta az árnymágus.

– Nem is! – válaszolt Jaden, de nagyjából olyan hangon, mint egy óvodás.

Atemu csak a fejét csóválta, és két tanítványára nézett, akik, mint a kisgyerekek válogatták az ajándékokat, és persze csak a sajátjaikat tették félre, a többiekét visszapakolták a fa alá.

– Úgy őszintén, a többiek ajándékát nem akarjátok kiosztani, ha már magatokra vettétek az ajándékosztók feladatát? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Perselus.

– Na jó… - sóhajtott Harry, és szépen sorjában szétválogatta a maradék ajándékhalmot, és egyenként a tulajdonosaihoz vitte őket, majd visszatottyant Shin mellé.

– Most már végre elkezdhetjük kibontani őket? – kérdezte a fekete hajú mágus Perselustól.

– Merjek neked ellent mondani? – kérdezett vissza Perselus, mire Harry csak nevetett, és pillanatokon belül már Shinnel együtt tépték, szaggatták a színes csomagolópapírokat. A többiek csak a fejüket csóválták és ők is nekiláttak kibontani az ajándékaikat. Az egész ajándékbontás alig tartott negyed óráig, utána pedig ki-ki megköszönte a meglepetéseket.

Atemu furcsán nézett a Shintől kapott arany dobozra, és amikor kinyitotta, egy puzzle-t talált benne, aminek az összerakásához szinte azonnal hozzá is látott. A többiek is belemerültek az ajándékaikba, majd újfent beszélgetésbe elegyedtek. Fogyott szépen az italokból is. Atemu, Hikaru és Seth nagy örömmel iszogatták Perselus whiskyjét, Jaden azonban próbált minél több üdítőt és teát magába dönteni, hogy minél hamarabb kimossa a szervezetéből azt a minimális mennyiségű alkoholt is, amit a desszerttel elfogyasztott.

Harry és Shin egymással csatázott egy új játékban, amit Shin kapott Harrytől, és mindketten teljesen belemerültek. Shin egyszer csak a mellette lévő asztalról vaktában leemelt egy poharat, és hatalmasat kortyolt belőle. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben azzal az itallal, de annyira bele volt merülve a játékba, hogy nem igazán gondolkodott rajta.

Harry kivette Shin kezéből a poharat, és ő is jól meghúzta, szintén semmibe véve az ital furcsa, erős ízét. Mind a ketten többször belekortyoltak a pohárba, míg hamarosan már semmi sem maradt benne.

Shin mélyet sóhajtott, letette a konzolját, és felkelt, hogy újratöltse a poharat. Illetve megpróbált felkelni, de nagyjából azzal a lendülettel vissza is tottyant a földre. Harry éktelen nevetésben tört ki.

– Te nem új adag italért mentél? – kérdezte, amikor levegőhöz jutott.

– Azt hiszem, elzsibbadtak a lábaim – vetette oda a kerovai, majd még egyszer megpróbált felkelni. Most sikerült is talpon maradnia, de úgy érezte, hogy a szoba össze-vissza mozog körülötte. Harry persze csak annyit látott, hogy Shin egy helyben áll, és mintha valami szellő fújná, jobbra-balra dülöngél.

Atemu egészen addig az új játékával volt elfoglalva, de amikor az asztal felé nyúlt, hogy belekortyoljon saját italába, meglepődve konstatálta, hogy a poharának hűlt helye van. Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett körbe a társaságon, hogy vajon ki volt olyan vakmerő, hogy megfújja az italát, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Shin és Harry már nem játszanak, Harry a földön ücsörög, és piros képpel vigyorog fel Shinre, aki egy igen hiteles, részeg kalóz imitációt ad elő éppen. Ez amúgy nem is lett volna olyan furcsa dolog, tekintve hogy a két fiatal mágus-kadét mindig jól elvolt, de ekkor meglátta a kerovai kezében a saját poharát. Az üres poharát.

– Shin, Harry – szólt a két fiatalnak, amire persze az egész társaság felfigyelt. – Nagyon remélem, hogy az ott – mutatott a Shin kezében lévő pohárra –, nem az én poharam.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Shin, mire persze elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és másodjára is visszahuppant a földre. – Vagy mégis? – nézett kérdőn a pohárra, mintha attól várna választ. – Nem, a pohár szerint nem a tiéd – vigyorogta a kerovai vörös, illetve az alap bőrszínét tekintve inkább lila arccal.

– Atemu – súgta oda Perselus az árnymágusnak. – Mi volt a pohárban, és mennyi?

– A te féle whisky meg forralt bor keveréke – válaszolt nagy sóhajjal Atemu. – És szinte teli volt.

– Pazar – sóhajtott Perselus, majd ránézett az árnymágusra. – Kivárjuk, mi lesz?

– Igen, de hozz nekem még egy pohárral – válaszolta.

– Majd én hozok! – rikkantotta Harry, és felpattant a helyéről, sokkal nagyobb sikerrel, mint Shin, mert neki sikerült talpon is maradnia, majd kisebb koordinációs zavarokkal bár, de eljutott a konyháig. Atemu és Perselus vigyorogtak, Hikaru pedig szúrósan nézett a két admirálisra, ám azok ketten nemigen törődtek vele. Sokkal jobban élvezték a műsort, főleg, amikor Shin nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, bár csak négykézlábra, és mint egy macska, odamászott Hikaruhoz, hozzádörgölőzött a lábához, majd felmászott az ölébe. Ezt már Jaden sem bírta csendben bámulni, és majd hanyatt esett a fotellel, úgy nevetett.

Harry ekkor jött vissza a konyhából, kicsit imbolyogva, de ügyelve arra, hogy ne lötyögtesse ki az italt, amit gyorsan Atemunak adott, majd elvigyorodott, és kezének egy intésétől a konyhában lévő fagyöngy belebegett a szobába, egyenesen Atemu feje fölé. Ezzel már csak annyi volt a gond, hogy Harry még mindig ott állt az árnymágus előtt.

Atemu hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Nézett fel a fagyöngyre, Harryre, a fagyöngyre, a férjére, Perselusra, de semmi választ nem kapott sehonnan.

– Na, ne már! Felejtsd el! – sziszegte Harrynek, aki azonban, alkoholtól fűtve nem igazán fogta fel a halálos fenyegetést, és gondolkodás nélkül megcsókolta Atemut, akinek védekezni, vagy félrehúzódni sem volt ideje, annyira meglepődött.

A szobában hirtelen megfagyott a levegő. Harry pedig, előző sikerére tekintettel nagyjából mindenki feje fölé átvarázsolgatta a fagyöngyöt, és bátran megcsókolt mindenkit, akit csak ért. Persze akkora volt a döbbenet a fiatal mágus bátorságán, hogy mire Perselus észbe kapott, Harry már csak őt nem csókolta meg. Így, amikor a fiatal mágus odaért hozzá, villámgyorsan elkapta a derekát, és az ölébe rántotta Harryt.

– Azt hittem, hogy a Griffendéles bátorság-gént már kineveltem belőled – morogta Harrynek, aki fel sem vette. Üveges szemmel bámulta Perselust, majd felnézett, és amint meglátta a fagyöngyöt elvigyorodott, és mélyen megcsókolta Perselust is.

– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Harry, bár szavai ugyancsak összemosódtak. – Én csak a hagyományokat követtem.

– A hagyományokat, mi? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Perselus. – Neked tényleg nincs halálfélelmed.

– Miért? Kellene, hogy legyen?

– Harry! – sóhajtott Perselus, és gyorsan végigfuttatta a tekintetét a többieken. Atemu csak a fejét csóválta, Seth felhúzott szemöldökkel ült, Jaden vihogott, mint egy iskolás lány, Shin már aludt, mint a tej, Hikaru pedig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy bosszankodjon, vagy nevessen.

– Hagyd csak, Perselus – szólalt meg végül Atemu, persze, miután húzóra megitta a poharában lévő extra keveréket. – Nagyon régen volt már, hogy valaki így meglepett – tette hozzá nevetve.

– Én meglennék az ilyen meglepetések nélkül – mondta Seth összefont karral.

– Seth, felejtsd el! – sziszegte hirtelen Atemu a férjének. – Nem kísérletezel vele! Ne is gondolj rá!

– Utálom, hogy olvasol a gondolataimban! – vágott vissza Seth.

– Ha láttátok volna, milyen képet vágtok?! – szólalt meg Jaden két vihogás között. – Mint akit egy vödör vízzel öntöttek le!

– Te meg elolvadtál, mint egy fagyi a napon – vágott vissza Atemu.

– Mmmm… fagyi… - motyogott Shin félálomban. – Kéjek fagyit…

– Mi van? Nem ettél még eleget? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – De igazad van, a fagyi jó ötlet – vigyorogta, és hirtelen mindenki orra előtt ott termett egy-egy adag fagyi.

Shin hirtelen felélénkült, és már kapott is a fagy felé, még mielőtt Hikaru megállíthatta volna. A kerovai felkapta a fagyit az asztalról, és a karácsonyfához tántorgott, majd lekuporodott és falatozni kezdett. Hikaru nagyot sóhajtott, majd felkelt, és odament Shinhez.

– Szerintem nem kéne azt megenned – tette kedvese vállára a kezét, Shin azonban felkapta a fejét, és villogó szemmel nézett Hikarura.

– Az enyém, a szajátom, a Drágaszágom!!! – sziszegte, mire Hikaru jobbnak látta, ha visszahőköl.

Harry kis híján kiköpte a saját fagyiját Shin megszólalására, Perselus pedig csak a szemét forgatta.

– Lehet, ideje távoznunk – vetette fel Atemu. – Későre jár, és azt hiszem, Hikarunak lesz még gondja Shinnel, mielőtt az éj véget ér.

– Egyetértek – felelte Seth is. – Nekünk meg még haza kell cipelnünk őt is – mutatott Jadenre, aki szinte nyakig belemászott a saját fagyijába.

– Igazatok van – jegyezte meg Perselus is, és karon ragadta Harryt, aki már régen befalta a saját édességét. – Hosszú lesz az éjszaka – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen az egykori bájitalmester.

– Tapasztalat? – kérdezett vissza Hikaru, miután rájött, hogy esélye sincs elvenni a kerovaitól az édességet. Perselus jobbnak látta, ha csendben marad.

– Mondjuk inkább úgy, hogy nem éppen alvással fogjuk tölteni az éjszakát.

– Kösz szépen, Perselus – rázta meg a fejét Atemu, ahogy kifele indult a szobából. – Erre igazán nem voltam kíváncsi.

– Csak magadat hibáztathatod – vágott vissza a fekete hajú férfi. Majd ő is felkelt, és szépen lassan mind kiszállingóztak a szobából. Persze Atemunak vissza kellett mennie, és kirángatnia Jadent is, akinek esze ágában sem volt megmozdulni.

– Jaden, jössz önszántadból, vagy megfoglak az árnyaimmal, és azokkal viszlek haza! – sziszegte az árnymágus.

– Ne, ne, ne, ne!!! – sikkantotta a twi’lek nő, majd felpattant, és saját lábában majd hasra esve menekült a szobából.

– Ez mindig bejön – motyogta maga elé Atemu egy elégedett mosollyal.

Mindannyian felöltözködtek, majd ki-ki a saját párjával távozott.

– Köszönünk mindent, Hikaru – mondta Perselus. – Sok szerencsét Mr. Maxuweruval, és boldog karácsonyt.

– Köszönöm, Perselus – mosolygott Hikaru, és Harryre nézett. – Sok szerencsét vele is…vagy inkább kitartást?

– Mindkettőt – válaszolta Perselus, majd Harryt karon ragadva megindult a transzportegység felé.

– Köszönjük a szép estét, Hikaru – jegyezte meg Seth, és segített Atemunak felvenni a köpenyét, miközben az árnymágus Jadent próbálta meg felöltöztetni.

– Én is köszönöm, hogy itt voltatok – hajtott fejet Hikaru. – Elboldogultok vele? – mutatott a twi’lekre.

– Abban biztos lehetsz – felelte Seth helyett Atemu. – Bármennyire részeg is, az árnyaimtól még mindig kiveri a frász.

– Legalább nem fog útközben nyivákolni – mondta Seth, majd karon ragadta Jadent, és elindult a transzportegység felé.

– Köszönünk mindent – mondta Atemu. – És mondd meg Shinnek, hogy legközelebb figyeljen oda, milyen poharat emel le az asztalról.

– Én inkább Harry miatt aggódom – jegyezte meg Hikaru. – Azt hittem, megölöd, amikor megcsókolt.

– Inkább meglepődtem. Seth akarta megölni – nevetett Atemu, majd lassan ő is sarkon fordult, és mankójára támaszkodva követte férjét, és a hangosan panaszkodó Jadent.

– Boldog karácsonyt! – szólt még hátra a válla fölött az árnymágus, majd eltűnt a folyosó sötétjében.

– Boldog karácsonyt! – válaszolt Hikaru, majd becsukta az ajtót.

Mire Hikaru visszaért a nappaliba, Shin már gyorsan összetakarított, és ott aludt a karácsonyfa alatt, még mindig magához ölelve a fagylaltoskelyhet.

– Gyere, Shin-chan – suttogta Hikaru és gyengéden megrázta a kerovai vállát. – Ideje lefeküdnünk.

– Nem akajok – motyogta Shin, de még a szemét sem nyitotta ki.

– Ó, dehogyisnem – válaszolta Hikaru, és könnyedén a karjába emelte a kerovait, majd a szobájukba vitte. Letette az ágyra, kihámozta a kezéből a fagyiskelyhet, majd levetkőztette és betakarta. Gyorsan ő maga is lefürdött, bebújt Shin mellé az ágyba, és hamarosan őt is elnyomta az álom.

* * *

A Szövetség fővárosát egyre vastagabb hóréteg borította, a hatalmas felhőkarcolók kristályokként ragyogtak a hold fényében, az akadémia épületegyüttese pedig csak úgy szikrázott a mágikus fények összjátékában. Minden békés volt, egy lélek se rezzent. S aki figyelt, még halhatta, ahogy megannyi csengő csilingel az éjszakában.

 

Vége


End file.
